


sunsets [Zarry]

by kaleidoscopecait



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, BoyxBoy, Gay, M/M, harry - Freeform, zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscopecait/pseuds/kaleidoscopecait





	sunsets [Zarry]

"Why do you like sunsets?"

He gazes longingly at the boy, messy curls slipping between his fingers. The older lad brushes out those little tangles, ears blessed with soft sounds as his warm body huddles closer.

He's always thought his hair smelled like sunshine, baby curls tickling his nose.

"You're a sunset Harry."

Sweet giggles and light kisses. Like the tip of a feather, his heart sighs in his chest. He's fisting up the boy's blushed pink jumper.

He sees an array of vivid orange and calm, fuzzy yellow. Soft light and radiance, his skin feels hot, cheeks flushed.

He's gathering him up in his arms, gently rubbing the small of his back.

He glances at the clock on the beside table, scrambles, nearly tripping as he ties his trainers.

His feet collide with the pavement, fists swinging as he sprints, full-stride.

The door swings open. His father scolds him, he's shouting so loud it nearly shatters his eardrums.

His mother grabs him, asks him sternly where he's been.

"I was watching the sunset," he whispers.

He's a weeping mess as his dad's belt stings his spine. 

 

He isn't supposed to love sunsets.


End file.
